Talent Show
by kkluvz2write
Summary: The gang's putting on a talent show, who ever has the highest bid for one of the guys gets to take him out on a date. But will Maka let Soul be taken out for another woman? Even though she's never admitted her feelings for him, she has a hard time thinking of him in the arms of another woman. R


**Disclaimer: Song **_**I'll Be**_** by Edwin McCain. I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Talent Show**

"Alright people! Let's get a move on! Patty, no more giraffes! Kid, stop messing with the bow! Tsubaki, get Blackstar under control! Maka, get Soul out here he's up next!"

"Yes ma'am!" Maka ran into the other room to get Soul.

"What are you doing Soul? Liz is really upset that you're not ready to go on stage!"

"Ya well I don't give a rats as-"

"SOUL!"

"Sorry, but I don't care! I don't even know why I have to do this stupid talent show anyway!"

"Hmmm let's see, because your talented, handsome, and single that's why! And it's a fundraiser."

"Ya, well I'm not having any fun!"

"But your date will." She gave him a sly smirk.

"You're not jealous?"

"Of what? It's not like we have feelings for each other anyways. Right?" Maka was beginning to pry into Soul's personal emotions, and he didn't like it too much.

"Ya, right." Soul rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"Now Soul Eater Evans get your kiester out there and go play that piano!"

"Yes ma'am." Soul stood erect and gave a solute to his beautiful and intriguing meister. Maka merely nodded her head and pushed him out the door.

"You'll knock 'em dead!"

"Yes meister." Soul sighed and hovered depressingly over to the piano and adjusted the microphone.

"Hello? Testing one two three. All right, tonight I will be singing 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. This song is dedicated to that special girl out there." Soul placed his long tan fingers on the ivory keys and initiated the song. It had a slow and dark beginning, and then he commenced to sing the dark melody.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

Greatest fan of your life."

"Wow, Maka he's amazing."

"I know Liz, I think he'll get a lot of offers tonight."

"Are you prepared to face the consequences if you loose."

"Ya, I've been thinking about it, and I've saved up some money, but if it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be."

"You are one heck of a person Maka, I know I couldn't do that." Liz patted Maka on the back as Maka attempted to smile through the pain of her doubt.

"Well I think we'd better finish up, we only have five hours till it opens and I still need to get myself and Soul ready."

Soul slowly walked over to Maka and Liz as he smiled at Maka's cute dirty blond hair in pigtails, her jade eyes glowing, her white button up shirt handing over her black and red plaid short skirt, and her black combat boots with white buckles. She had an aura about her that made him feel happy and ready to take a number of attacks for her. He touched his chest and remembered that day when Crona slashed him with Ragnarock, his sword.

"Ready to go Maka?" He touched her shoulder and she blushed as she turned around to face him.

"Y-ya. Let's go. See you tonight Liz."

"Ok, don't forget about what I said."

"Ya, Liz. I won't, and I promise I'll give it my all."

"Huhh? What are you talking about Maka?"

"Nothing, let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the doors and toward his orange and black motorcycle. He hopped on and reared the engine as she slid on alongside him. She held him tightly and they both blushed.

"Hang on tight Maka." Soul looked back and smiled at her.

"'Kay." Maka smiled at him and buried her face into his back as he speed away from the DWMA. They arrived moments later at their apartment, Soul got off and helped Maka down. They walked hand in hand to the door trying not to blush. Soul unlocked the door and pulled Maka inside.

"Now Soul don't forget that you have to wear a nice tux, and dress shoes. You might want to shower too."

"Ya ok, but you have to let go of my hand first." He chuckled at her, but Maka refused to let go, instead she pulled him in and whispered in his ear.

"Promise me Soul that you won't fall in love tonight." And with that she let him go and ran into her room.

"Maka?" Soul was confused, but yet he understood completely. It was Valentine's Day and the DWMA was holding a prestigious talent show to get those single men out in the dating world by biding from their infamous fan girls, and Soul was by far the most popular. Maka had quite a lot of competition and she was worried that Soul would fall in love with his top bidder, but Soul wasn't like that. If he liked a girl, which he did, he would care for who she is rather than what she looks like, but how could he tell that to Maka. She was the one who insisted on him entering the fundraiser, since the money would be put into the school to help out the meisters and their weapons with training. He just gathered his clothes and went into the shower and thought to himself. _Why is she so gosh darn confusing? We're holding hands and are getting along just fine, and then she gets all weird on me. Does she even want me to do this? I kinda hope she bids tonight. Haha that would be fun. _Soul dried himself off and put on his tux and brushed his hair out. He flinched at the knock at the door.

"Sorry Soul, I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to shower."

Soul opened the door and saw his bashful meister staring down at the ground. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Maka, I promise you I won't fall in love with anyone tonight. I'm loyal to my meister. Please don't cry anymore."

Maka nodded her head as Soul kissed her on the forehead and walked out. Maka blushed and closed the door; she turned the shower on and began to sing "I'll Be" to herself while she was washing her hair. A few lyrics later she jumped out, dried off and put on an emerald dress that was heart shaped at the bodice and flowed out under the green sash that was around her waist. She adjusted the bow in the back, and made sure the black lace that began at her neck and stretched to her hands was straight and unharmed. She smiled at how the dress framed her body and how her black high heels looked perfect with it. She curled her hair and used a small silver heart pin to pull back some of her hair, she also decided to pull her bangs more over to her right side with the pin.

"Perfect." Maka smiled at her reflection, she did put a little bit of mascara on and some green eyeliner, but that was all the make-up she wanted.

"Soul, you ready? We have to get you there early." Maka knocked on his door and walked in to see him observing a single red rose with a silk black bow around it. He looked up from the floor and searched her eyes. As he rose from the bed, he had a hint of pain in his eyes, and Maka was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Maka, I'm just nervous. Promise me something?"  
"Anything."

"Don't be mad at me after tonight ok? Just remember I'm doing it for you." He hugged her and handed her the flower.

"If you get lonely, then smell the rose, it'll remind you of how I feel." Soul had a difficult job with trying to express his emotions.

"Mmm, it smells amazing." Maka touched the soft petals against her lips and smiled at how they tickled her and she looked at how crimson this red was, just like his eyes. And she thought of his tux when she looked at the bow.

"The emerald green reminds me of your eyes. And your dress." Soul chuckled. Maka blushed and opened her mouth to speak when Soul pulled her into his chest and pressed his lips against her ear.

"You look stunning."

"T-thank you." Maka was red just like the rose, but she wrapped her arms around him and took in his savory cologne.

"Hmmm, I wish we could stay like this." He whispered.

"Hmm. Soul! Look at the time! We have to go!" Maka felt awful for saying such a thing, but they had less than an hour to get Soul backstage and prepared. They jumped on the bike and were off.

"Huh huh, Liz!"  
"Maka! There you are! Hurry and get Soul back stage and go help him get ready!"  
"Sure, come on Soul!" Maka pulled his hand and led him backstage with all the other boys.

"YO SOUL!" Blackstar hollered.

"Hey." Soul gave him a high five.

"Why hello Soul. My my Maka, you look lovely."

"Thanks Kid."

"Oh hi." Soul gave Kid the death glare.

Kid merely winked at Maka and stuck his tongue out at Soul.

"Alright boys! We have fifteen minutes till curtain, so get yourselves collected!" Liz had her clipboard in hand and was pounding down on it as she was speaking into her two-way headphones.

"No Patty! Ughh, I told you, prizes are last. Ugh! I'm coming. Maka can you handle things down here? There's another set of headphones on the desk and an extra clipboard."

"Right!" Maka ran over and got the headphones on and looked at the clipboard.

"Ok boys! First we have introductions, so remember what you're going to say and keep smiling. OK Blackstar you're number one."

Everyone was dashing around getting in order.

"Now now calm down, just get in a line. Kid you're number eight."

"Yes! Perfectly symmetrical!"

"Soul you're number nine."

"Cool." Soul stepped behind Kid.

"Alright everyone in line? Wonderful, now go up the stairs to the right." Maka pointed the clipboard over to the stairs and went over to Soul.

"Sorry I didn't help at all. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Nope, it's cool. I think I can handle myself from here on out."

"Ok, good luck." She gave him a thumbs up and followed the last boys out and made sure no one was missing. She then pressed the button on her headphone that connected her to Liz.

"Ok Liz, they're all lined up and ready to go!"

"Perfect Maka thanks, now get out here and watch."

"OK!" Maka skipped out and went into the audience. She found a seat next to Liz towards the left side of the room up front.

"They look great, especially Soul!" Liz whispered to Maka and nudged her torso.

"Ya, he does clean up nice." Maka lifted the rose and smelled it, kissing its soft petals, envisioning Soul's lips.

"Welcome everyone to the first annual DWMA Talent Show! Put on by Liz Thompson with the help of Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and all these wonderful young men up on stage!"

"Liz who is that?"

"Oh she's a reporter from Death City's Journal. She's pretty famous and writes some good stories. She was intrigued by the idea of the Talent Show as a fundraiser and on Valentine's Day to top it off."

"Oh I see, publicity."

"Exactly! She'll be the hostess and I make sure everything goes perfectly." Liz tightened her black-gloved hand into a fist. Maka just noticed Liz's dress; it was short, ending above her knees. It was a dark blue with black swirls, and it was strapless. It really did make her figure appear slender and curvy.

"Liz, you look great!"

"Thanks, you look amazing Maka. Give Soul a nosebleed?"

"Haha, no!" Maka blushed at the thought of being the cause for Soul's nosebleeds rather than Blair, or any other woman for that matter.

"Look! There goes Soul!"

"And who is this handsome young man? You're single?" Ms. Jones pulled Soul in and smiled at all the ladies as they cheered and screamed out his name.

"Soul sure does have a large fan club." Maka smirked at their reaction. Liz merely put her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I'm Soul Eater, and ya I'm single. It's cool to be independent, right ladies?" Soul winked, making the girls squeal and fall to the ground. He whipped his hair out of his face, put his hands in his pockets, and found Maka in the crowd. He winked at her; she couldn't help but blush. Liz jumped around, teasing Maka.

"Oh, confidant are we? That's a turn on. So tell me about yourself Soul?"  
"What would the lovely Ms. Jones like to know?"

"Ohh, my, well how about your hobbies?"

"I like to ride around on my motorcycle defeating kishins. I also enjoy playing the piano, singing occasionally, and just hanging out."

"Mmm, very laid back, yet prestigious, and adventurous, interesting. Ok, favorite movie?"  
"Titanic."

"Shocker! Alright, favorite type of music."

"Alternative Jazz."

"Mysterious! Ladies, we have quite a catch here!"

"It doesn't take an interview to prove that." Maka scowled and crossed her arms. Liz giggled at Maka's jealousy.

"Ok, now for the perfect date question. Soul, please describe your perfect date."

"Alright, let's see . . . I go and pick her up, we ride on my bike to the beach and we hold hands while we walk in the sand, and we rent a hotel room."

The crowd gasps.

"A hotel room!?"  
"Ya, I like privacy when I'm confessing my feelings to a girl, and I think the perfect way to end it is to get close to each other." He leaned into Ms. Jones; she blushed.

"O, I see. Then what?" She was rather curious now.

"Well, we rent a movie, have some snacks, talk, maybe even kiss, if she's up to it, then we fall asleep together. Nothing bad has to happen in between, I just like the thought of being close to the girl of my dreams." His eyes drifted off to look at Maka.

She blushed ferociously and looked away, only to look back at him and blow him a kiss. Soul blushed and looked back at Ms. Jones and smiled.

"And that's my perfect date." He chuckled as all the girls cheered in the room.

"MY! Girls, I'd start searching your wallets if I were you! Thank you Soul, we can't wait to see your talent next."

"Thank you Ms. Jones."

"Thank you Soul." He walked back stage and Maka ran to the back.

"Soul!" She reached him and they embraced.

"Maka! Mmm, I'm so happy to have gotten that over with." He winked at her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmm!" Maka was surprised, but happy at the same time. She pulled him in close and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul dropped his hands down to her waist; he then began to beg for entrance into her mouth. Maka pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Soul was worried and disappointed.

"I can't, not tonight Soul. I'm sorry."

"I understand, tomorrow then?"

Maka giggled and nodded her head.

"Ya, when all this is over, but first, we have to get you warmed up for your performance."

He nodded his head and they walked up to the grand piano in the soundproof room and he practiced while Maka listened and encouraged him.

"That was amazing."

"Why thank you. It's for you ya know. The song. I want to dedicate it to you."

"Really? Ok!" She embraced him from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're up Soul! Now get out there and go get 'em!" Maka ran out to the audience and sat by Liz again. Soul walked up the grand piano on center stage; he pulled the seat out, adjusted it, fixed his tie, cleared his throat, and adjusted the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I will be performing Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be' for a very special young woman in the audience that I've loved for quite some time. I truly hope she bids for me tonight, because she already has my heart and soul. Sorry to break some hearts, but she's the only one for me. But who so ever wins the bid for me; I assure you we will have a good and friendly time. Thank you."

Everyone in the audience cheered for him and silenced as they saw him flex his arms out and stretch out his knuckles as he began to glide his long tanned fingers over the icy cold ivory keys. He began the dark melody, his voice was calm, soothing, and full of deep passion for the one he loved. Maka felt a tear run down her cheek at his wonderful song choice, and the honor of being its dedication.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

Greatest fan of your life."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as all the women stood and applauded him. Every act after Soul was dull and boring such as everyone before. Soul was waiting backstage with Maka on his lap, their fingers intertwined with one another and Soul was rocking her to sleep.

"Soul. I'm gonna fall asleep."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He kissed her on the lips gently and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Mmm, sing to me?"

"Of course." He sang her their song, as she drifted off to sleep. What seemed like hours later, Maka heard her name being called.

"Maka? I'm up next, time to wake up love."

"Hmm, o sorry."

He pressed his lips against hers as he helped her up, not wanting to let go, but he alas headed for the stage and Maka went out to sit by Liz once again.

"Alright, everyone please welcome Soul back to the stage!"

The audience stood and cheered for Soul as he strutted out to meet Ms. Jones for the final time.

"Now Soul, all of us are dying to know who that young lady is that has your heart?"

"Oh that's easy. Maka Albarn."

"Ms. Albarn please stand." Everyone gasped as they saw how beautiful Maka truly was and that she was indeed fierce competition.

"My! Soul, she's lovely."

"I know." He smiled at her as she threw him another kiss, followed by "Awes" and snickers.

"Hmm, well to start things off, who would like to place their bid?"

"$40!"

"Alright! Do I hear $45?"

"$50!" Maka stood.

Soul blushed.

"$55!"

"$65!"

The battle had commenced, Maka gritted her teeth, accepting the challenge and refusing to loose.

"$70!" Maka raised her voice as Soul admired how sexy she was when she was confronted with the challenge of fighting for her man. Soul smirked at the thought of being her man now.

"$80!"

"$100!" Maka was persistent.

"Ladies, ladies. Is that all?" Ms. Jones was interrogating them.

"$105!"

"$115!" Maka hollered.

"$120!"

"$200!" Maka was a little surprised at how high she was willing to go, but she didn't care anymore, so long as she had Soul to herself, she was happy.

Silence filled the room.

"Are there any other bids?"

Silence.

"Going once."

Silence.

"Going twice."

Maka tightened her hand into a fist out of victory.

"Sold! Maka Albarn congratulations you win a dream date with your dream man! And Soul, here is the gold metal for first place in the talent competition. Congratulations you two, and good luck!"

Maka walked up to the stage to claim her prize. Soul walked towards her and held out his hands.

"Maka, that was an uncool amount of money."

"I know. But it was worth it."

"Come here."

She skipped towards him and took his hands. He put them around his neck as he placed his around her waist.

"Now, where were we?" He asked captivated by her beauty.

"Hmm, I think you were about to French kiss me?" Maka giggled.

"Oh ya." He leaned in as she opened her mouth and their tongues met. They kissed for a few minutes until the lights went out. Soul picked Maka up and ran her outside and onto his bike.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, the beach!"

"Great! Cause I made reservations."

"What!"

"Ya, in my bag, along with some beach wear and extra clothes." He chuckled at her shock.

"You are confident!"

"It's a talent I've always possessed."

Maka laughed at his response and held herself closer as they rode off to the beach to share their first night together. They just held each other and whispered words of love.

"I love you Maka."

"And I love you Soul."

They drifted off into a deep slumber, and that was a truly perfect Valentine's Day.


End file.
